<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Surprise by Ruddcatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021878">Christmas Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha'>Ruddcatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By A Pic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has been planning a surprise for Kagome for Christmas Eve.   Will everything go to plan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/gifts">kalcia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the fabulous artwork of  <a href="https://kalcia.tumblr.com/">Kalcia</a>! You can see the full piece <a href="https://Kalcia.tumblr.com/post/637232035262529536/december-11-christmas-tree-inspired-by-my-cat">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The house smelled of ginger and spice, and everything nice, a tribute to the holiday dinner that was to occur the following day.  A silver-haired man stood framed in a doorway, checking his list twice to make sure everything was just right.  If anything was  messed up, he knew there would be massive trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips slid into a lazy smile as his golden eyes took in the decorated pine tree standing in the corner, his nose twitching a little at the scent.  He wasn’t a fan of the scent—it tended to overwhelm his senses—but his girlfriend loved it, and he loved her, so there he was, with a real tree standing in the corner.  His silver hair was a stark contrast to the red that he wore as he crossed to it, reaching out to touch an ornament that hung there that proudly proclaimed, “Our First Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feh.” His smile deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha Takahashi had never really celebrated Christmas, and then one Kagome Higurashi burst into his life.  It had taken him a year to convince her to go out with him, and another two years to finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> move in with him.  It was their first Christmas together in their joint apartment, and Kagome had insisted that they go all out and host the annual family Christmas dinner there, rather than at her family’s shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha wasn’t a big fan of people invading his space, but this… yeah, he was fine with this, because of what it represented, what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were hosting the family dinner, it meant they all saw him as family, and damned if that wasn’t his one and only Christmas wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Kagome Higurashi, his sweet, annoying, adorable, frustratingly perfect Kagome, to agree to be his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had planned everything: the setting, the lighting, the music that was being played.  It would be tonight, just the two of them, special in its own way, where he finally asked her, and he looked forward to celebrating the next day with her… no… </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> family, no longer just accepted, but as one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that he was looking forward to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome had been baking for the last two days and had made enough pies and cookies to feed an army, but she had insisted that they needed more. When she had run out to get more groceries, he had put his plan into action; it gave him the perfect alone time that he needed to get it all prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the ring that he had picked out for her, the diamond picking up the twinkling of the Christmas tree, creating a kaleidoscope of colors that shone on the red velvet that held the ring.  His lips curled into a smirk, one fang peeking out over the edge of his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, it was going to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was going to be so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An ear at the top of his head flicked towards the door; over the music he could hear movement in the stairwell, and knew it was Kagome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was GO time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the tree swiftly, sliding carefully into the place he prepared for himself, shifting the lights so he wouldn’t tangle in them, but not making it obvious anyone was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of the tree enveloped him… he hadn’t been able to figure out a way to prevent that without making himself visible, and that would have stopped the surprise.  With his nose overwhelmed, he let himself pout for a moment that he wouldn’t be able to catch the sweet smell of vanilla and roses that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Despite how uncomfortable he was, he knew that the momentary irritation would be worth it when he saw her eyes light up and when he heard her perfect voice say “yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha settled in to wait, letting the music wash over him.  He heard the key turn in the door just as “All I want for Christmas is You” started to play… right on cue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha…?” Kagome called out, and he closed his eyes and  let the sound of her voice soothe his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music and the insulation from the tree muffled her footsteps, but he could tell she was drawing closer, any moment now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, are you here?”  His ears shot to attention, that was from the living room… it was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MERRY CHRISTMAS KAGOME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nearly naked Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, wearing only a giant red bow tied low around his hips, the ring secured carefully on the knot, landing in front of Kagome…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her mother…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Inuyasha whispered, his hands quickly covering himself as his face began to burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god… INUYASHA!” Kagome wailed, dropping the bags she carried to cover her face with her hands.  “Mom… I… I… oh my god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to see you, Inuyasha; do try and have more on tomorrow during dinner, though.”  Kagome’s head jerked up to stare at her mother as Inuyasha hid himself in the tree again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear, I was young and in love once,”  Kagome’s mother said before carefully grabbing the bags from the floor and hurried to the kitchen, calling out over her shoulder, “I will take care of these and see myself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha waited till he heard the door close behind Mama Higurashi before peeking his head out, the embarrassed scowl on his face fading as he saw Kagome’s hands covering her face again. He watched her shoulders shake as his nose caught the faint scent of salt over the damn pine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah shit, I’m sorry Kagome.” He darted to her side, his arms reaching out to hold her when he suddenly realized…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t crying…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fucking laughing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s hands dropped to her stomach as her laughter grew louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Inuyasha! That was priceless… your face… her…” Kagome howled in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keh, yuk it up woman,” he snarled, his ears drooping… all his fucking plans… tossed out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” Kagome asked, choking down her laughter to watch him, wiping tears from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha mumbled and turned his head away with a low growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome took a moment to catch her breath, her eyes drinking in the sight of her tall, gorgeous boyfriend standing before her in nothing but a red bow.  Now that the embarrassment of her mother seeing her boyfriend in almost nothing, she could appreciate just how…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s head snapped to her, an irritated glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that… is that a ring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s ears fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had it all planned out,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what was the plan?” Kagome whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feh, it's ruined now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” Kagome slowly moved forward to rest a hand on his chest, letting her fingers dance over his skin.  She looked up at him through her lashes, a look that she knew made him weak, but she had to know, “what was the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s playing dirty, Kagome,” he mumbled as his breathing went erratic and the bow twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.”  Kagome slid her hand up his chest to his neck, drawing him down for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagome…” he groaned, trying to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the plan Inuyasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn woman… I was gonna jump out and surprise you, offer you your Christmas present early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what was that going to be?” Kagome breathed, raising her other hand to stroke his hair before brushing against his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went still as her brain turned to mush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna give you every Christmas with me for the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagome pulled her head back to stare at him, her chocolate eyes locked on his, seeing every emotion flickering there: the hope, the embarrassment, the fear, but above all… the love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, tears forming in her eyes again, and Inuyasha felt his heart stutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this is going to be one hell of an engagement story,” she said quietly, “but it’s also so you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ka… Kagome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down, grabbing one end of the bow and tugging, feeling the velvet give way.  She took a hold of the ring as the ribbon fell from his hips, leaving him naked before her.  She lifted her  hand with the ring and slid it onto her ring finger, her eyes never leaving his as she bit her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s eyes went wide before he lifted her into his arms, spinning her around as he let out a shout of joy before capturing her mouth with his.  He felt her legs wrap around his hips as he poured all his love into the kiss, searing her taste into his soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was official. Christmas was now his favorite holiday, because it had given him his biggest wish: a life with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://Kalcia.tumblr.com/">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Inspiration Artwork  by <a href="https://Kalcia.tumblr.com/">Kalcia</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>